


Small Comfort

by Bloody_Willamina



Category: The 4400
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Willamina/pseuds/Bloody_Willamina
Summary: Diana does what she can after Tom learns of his sister's death.





	Small Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Really really short story. Could be a missing scene, there's no actual romance involved, and it could have been a deleted scene as it's all very friendly. I do feel Tom/Diana had a lot of chemistry that got overlooked, but they are not my main ship of the show. Plus Joel had good chemistry with almost everyone he worked with.

Tom sat there, his shirt still on the floor and Diana watched him carefully. His nephews ability still amazed him, as he caught himself looking down at where the gunshot use to be. Noticing Diana still gaping at him he glanced up at her with unspoken questions on his face. Her face was closed off and he knew the look in her eyes.

"Listen...Diana, it's not your fault."

"I shot you, Tom."

"You had to. I wasn't me." He reached out to grab her arms and pull her closer to him.

"Tom-"

"No, you saved a lot of lives when you shot me. It could have been so much worse."

"Tom. I'm so sorry. I almost killed you."

Tom glanced away,"I hurt people Diana. I put Maia in danger. I kind of wish you had killed me or shot me sooner."

She seemed to soften at that and went to touch the side of his face. He had started to lean in to the touch, when the sound of his cell phone interrupted them. Diana walked away from Tom, giving him the space he needed to stand up. Grabbing his phone, he gave a final look to his partner, before he answered his cell. "Baldwin."

Diana needed the space herself, wondering just what was going on with her. She'd always been attracted to Tom, but had never entertained any idea's of them; before now. Her eyes snapped to Tom though when she saw how his posture sagged and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. It was an emotional phone call and Diana put all her own feelings for Tom aside. She still hung back and close to the wall, knowing Tom needed her to back off. If she could, she'd give him the privacy he probably needed. But that would have only drawn unnecessary attention to herself, and Diana didn't want to make this about her. "When?"

Diana's hands shook slightly, apprehensive about what was going on. Diana only ever heard that much emotion in Tom's voice when it came to Kyle, or Shawn. She had since dubbed that tone, his family tone. Her first thought, was of course that something happened to Kyle. She knew Tom had been scared that something was going to happen to his son if he remained with Jordan.

"Yeah. Of course I will, but it's going to have to wait." His voice had cracked at the end and Diana had to hold back her own tears.

As soon as he had said goodbye and hung up, Diana pushed herself off the wall and approached Tom slowly. He dropped his phone as he turned to her. "Susan's dead."

His sister...crap.

Diana easily supported his weight when he hugged Diana closely. He buried his face in her neck and she returned the hug. Maybe later, down the road some, this (they) could be more, but not today. And there was still the issue of Megan, but she didn't want to think about that for now. She just needed to be there for him. "I'm so sorry, Tom."

She didn't hear anything, but she felt the tears against her neck and let him weep silently for her. Because as soon as they left the hotel room, they'd have to deal with work, with Rebecca Parrish, with Promise City and whatever else the Marked had planned for the city. Outside, the world would go on and Tom would have to go back to his life, as well as cope with the death of his sister. From what little Tom said, she gleamed enough to know he had been aware of what the Mark inside him had been doing. She couldn't fathom what that must have done to Tom emotionally, and now his sister was dead.

"I'm here for you Tom. I'll always be here."

Tom said nothing, but he didn't have to. He tightened his grip around her and she responded by nuzzling against his shoulder.


End file.
